A Good Deed
by WindowChild
Summary: Darcy talks to Jimmy, trying to convince him to forgive Spinner.


Darcy quietly made her way into The Dot, careful not to look too nervous. She tried, at least. Even so, she glanced up at the counter. Spinner wasn't there, as she knew he wouldn't be. This wasn't his shift.

She sighed, pulling her head up higher. This was for him. She could do it. She approached the table by the window, bracing herself for what she knew would be several uncomfortable moments. She could get through it, though. She could.

"Hi." She gave the three of them a moment, allowing them to look up at her.

Marco, she knew him, sort of. Despite their differences, she gave a wave and a smile, waiting for the surprised smirk to leave his face. And the girl, Ellie was her name. Darcy would have given her a greeting too, but she knew that it wouldn't do any good. They were too different to share that slim a pleasantry, even.

She didn't let her eyes travel to Jimmy yet, wanting desperately to wait until one of them responded.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked, at last. His tone was icy, not angry.

Darcy took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Jimmy?" She added in his name for affect, assuming it would add directness to her request.

For a moment, she thought he might agree, but then he gave a nearly inaudible chuckle. She felt all the steam rush out of her.

"What, Spinner can't even do this himself anymore?" Jimmy asked, his cold tone masked with scorn.

Darcy watched the other two, slightly curious. Marco glanced down at the table, looking cautious, and Ellie looked away.

"He doesn't know I'm here," she replied, plainly. "Can I talk to you?" This time, she didn't let her eyes leave him. She thought about some of the stories Spinner had shared with her, when he was in that kind of mood. Jimmy wasn't always this way, she knew.

"Jimmy." It was Marco, touching his friend's sleeve ever so lightly. He nodded his head, as if encouraging him.

Darcy felt herself grateful, and she knew she ought to give Marco some more respect. He was a good friend, and had unknowingly made her mission all the easier.

"A minute," Jimmy said finally, looking up. He was all glares, eyes burning through her.

There was a long pause, as nothing happened. "Uh… can we go outside?" Darcy asked, hesitantly. She tried to keep her cordial smile intact, doing everything possible not to seem too demanding.

He glanced down at his wheel chair, and then back up, giving a horribly sarcastic grin. "Sure, let's go outside."

She followed him out the door, not missing his eye roll to his friends, or his hand slamming hitting the door handle with unnecessary force.

They made their way down in front of The Dot, Darcy being careful not to tread on Jimmy's wheel. That would suck. She couldn't bear to imagine something as embarrassing as that…

"What?" Jimmy asked, as soon as they had stopped moving.

"I need to talk to you about Spinner."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, and she heard him muttering "No kidding," under his breath.

Darcy straightened, as determined as ever. "He misses you, Jimmy."

Jimmy glanced up, still glaring furiously. "I'm not even going to _start_ in on the reasons why I don't care."

"But Jimmy," Darcy said, desperately trying to stop him from rolling off. "I know what he did was wrong. He knows it too, he knows it better than anyone! But Jimmy," she said again, lowering her voice, "He's going to have to live with this guilt for his whole life."

Jimmy stared back at the window to The Dot, lips puckered. "How'd you do it?" he asked, at last.

"Do what?"

"Get him to find God, or whatever."

"I didn't get him to do anything," Darcy said tightly. "He found God because he needed too." She paused, recognizing her chance. "He needs more than that, though. Jimmy, he _needs _your forgiveness."

"Yeah? Well, I'd kind of like to walk too, but I don't see that happening?"

Darcy stopped, trying to realize which road to take. She could argue about that, she knew, but she didn't want him to say that she didn't know what she was talking about.

"He hates himself," she said, ever so lightly. "You're going to get over this before he does." She didn't know what made her say it, but it seemed to at least catch Jimmy's attention.

"What did you say?"

"I just –"

"No, what'd you mean by that?"

She inhaled and exhaled, carefully regulating her breathing. "You can already operate your wheelchair, right? But this isn't something he can fix on his own. It isn't something I can help him fix, or even God. He needs you Jimmy. He needs you as a friend."

"You think I fixed this?" Jimmy asked. "You think that learning how to operate my chair makes everything go away?"

Darcy let her eyelids flicker for a brief second. That hadn't been what she meant it to sound like. "Of course, not," she replied, as emphatically as she could muster. "But _nothing_ makes it go away for him. He never wanted to hurt you, Jimmy, you have to know that."

"That doesn't matter to me," Jimmy said, as cool as ever. "He still did, and this is the consequence."

"You're punishing him then?" Darcy asked. "That makes you just as bad as he is."

It was the wrong thing to say, she knew, as Jimmy then turned to her. His face seemed almost stretched, bursting at the maximum capacity of rage.

"What?" He was seething, clearly a nerve had been struck. He shook his head. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm going inside."

"Wait!" she shouted. She couldn't let this fail; she had to do this for Spinner. "Please, Jimmy. I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to say. You're not – just please tell me how long this is going to go on."

Jimmy rolled back to her, a curious expression on his face. "I haven't really thought about it," he said, after a minute. "I'm too angry to." He glanced at Darcy, shifting his blame to her. Why was he telling her this?

"You should," Darcy said, softening. "You know, Spinner was angry too, at first."

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy asked, wrongly assuming what she meant.

Darcy nodded. "He was furious with himself. I know he still is, but at least now it's not as self-destructive. Jimmy…"

He shook his head. "Why did you come here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this one of your little projects, or something?"

"Spinner is my boyfriend," Darcy said. "He treats me well, and he's a good person. He doesn't deserve this Jimmy, no matter what he did."

When he didn't reply, she mistakenly guessed that she'd made no progress. "Okay. Well, thanks Jimmy. Good luck with everything." She left him behind, not knowing that she'd made him think. Not knowing what a difference she'd set into effect.


End file.
